narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Duel. Spellcaster Test Run!
Meeting in the Battle Arena Ahatake was standing in the middle of the city, his duel disk on his wrist, his deck shuffled. The crowd was there. All he needed was his opponent. Josho appeared in front of him almost by magic. "Ready? You can start." He stepped back as the duel began. Ahatake held out his hand and released the projectors from his duel disk. "We're dueling again it seems." He said, placing his deck into the duel disk slot, as his life points set to 4000. He drew his five card hand, and, as he was moving first, drew his sixth card. "I play 3 cards facedown, and play Skilled Dark Magician. Your move." Josho mimicked Ahatake's movements, drawing a hand of five and then a sixth for his turn. "I play one facedown card, and Mystic Tomato in attack position. Your turn." Ahatake drew his card, eyed it only briefly, and flipped up one of his facedown cards. "I activate the Trap Card Ultimate Offering! From now on by paying 500 life points, I can normal Summon or set an extra monster. Next I summon Mythical Beast Ceberus." He turned to his skilled Dark Magician. "Destroy the Tomato." The Magician heeded his order, destroying the vegetable in a black flash. "Turn End." Oddly for one whose monster had been destroyed, Josho cackled wildly. "You just activated my trap card! ...Well, no, you didn't, but you activated something better-Mystic Tomato's effect! When it is sent to the graveyard, I can summon a dark monster with less than 1500 ATK from my deck, with no additional cost. And I choose... the terrifying Yubel!" With a shrieking noise, Yubel appeared on the field. "Now for my own turn... I draw one card." Josho drew a card. "I play another card facedown, and tribute the card Exiled Force to keep my Yubel out, and end my turn." "Something about that monster puts me on edge.." Ahatake thought, as he drew his next card. He placed one card facedown. "I'm not going to attack this time. I end my turn." Josho's grin only widened. "No, you don't. And you don't get to decide that. You see, I activate my trap card, Battle Mania. Your monsters are switched to attack position and have no choice but to attack this turn." He chuckled to himself as both Ahatake's Skilled Dark Magician and his Mythical Beast Cerberus charged at Yubel. "And thanks to my Yubel's effect, it is left entirely unharmed, while your life points suffer your own monster's attack in damage!" Ahatake's life points suffered massive damage, going down to 700 from the blow. "Now, for my turn. I draw another card" But Ahatake spoke, interrupting him. "I activate my trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Yuebl was encased in a strange looking device, and immediately injected into the air, not to be seen again as the card returned to Josho's hand. That takes care of Yubel." "This time, you really did activate my trap card. Dark Illusion!" Josho exclaimed. "It's a counter trap that lets me negate the activation of any trap, spell, or monster effect targeting a dark monster." Yubel returned to the field. "Now, as I was saying, I place a card facedown and I use Monster Reborn to resurrect my Mystic Tomato. I then tribute Golden Homunculus to keep Yubel alive. Your turn." Ahatake growled as he drew his card and played it. "Pot of Greed!" He drew the two cards it allowed, filling his hand t five. "Next, I play the White Magician Pikeru, in attack mode, and switch my Ceberus and Magician to Defense. And I add one card facedown. Turn end." Josho looked quizzically at the White Magician as he drew a card. "It doesn't look very threatening, but if he's playing it when he's in this big of a pinch, it's gotta have some special traits. I'd best take it out quickly. First, I play Banisher of the Radiance! Next, Mystic Tomato, attack his White Magician Pikeru!" At that moment, Ahatake revealed his trap card. "Magical Arm Shield!" As soon as the Tomato bounced, the arm grabbed Yubel, placing it in front of Pikeru, protecting it from the Tomato's attack. The Tomato attacked Yubel instead. "Tch, just keep trying those traps. You activate my last facedown card; a spell - Mystical Space Typhoon! It's a spell card that works during your turn when set, and allows me to destroy any spell or trap card, and I choose your Magical Arm Shield!" The typhoon destroyed the arm, freeing the tomato, which proceeded to attack Ahatake's Pikeru once again. "Magical Hats!" Ahatake activated yet another trap, and Pikeru was surrounded by hats. Josho seemed unfazed. "I call right." Ahatake grinned as the card on the right was destroyed. The hat did not contain Pikeru. "No luck it seems." He eyed the hats, praying that the man would choose wrong again. Josho still didn't seem affected by the pressure much. "Now the middle." Ahatake's eyes widened as his next monster attacked the hat. Once again, it was empty. Ahatake breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten lucky. Josho still seemed totally unaffected. “Very nice side show, but my turn isn’t over. Now, Banisher of the Radiance, destroy his Pikeru!” The large white being struck and destroyed the Magician, bringing Ahatake down to three hundred LP. “You should have left it be; you’d have been higher in Life Points. Your turn.” Ahatake sighed. "Pikeru may be gone, but I don't lose any life points. She was in defense mode due to Magical Hats effect." He drew his next card. Now, I place one monster face down and end my turn." Josho drew another card. “I play Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters on the field, but as Banisher of the Radiance isn’t dead until after it activates, his effect causes them to be removed from play! Next, Yubel’s effect activates upon its destruction, allowing me to special summon Yubel- Terror Incarnate! " The two headed dragon materialized with a roar. "Next, I place one card face-down, and summon Gren Maju Da Eiza! It feeds off of my monsters which have been removed from play, heightening his attack points to 2000! Attack Ahatake directly, and destroy his Life Points!" The fiend struck swiftly, defeating Ahatake. "I believe I win."